


Night Sky

by Burgie



Series: SSOWeek Round 3 [1]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth tells Mario why the moon went out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Sky

Elizabeth Sunbeam admired the night sky almost as much as Mario did. And there was no better view of it than at the observatory, though the sky around Valedale was so clear from the icy cold from the Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur that the difference was invisible to the untrained eye. Elizabeth liked to think that she had very trained eyes.

She’d set up a picnic outside the doors of the observatory and sat down to wait some time ago. She could hear Mario moving around inside the observatory, probably checking the locations of the stars and seeing if there were any new ones. It wasn’t like he could check the phases of the moon anymore- that had disappeared around two years ago.

At last, one of the doors of the observatory opened and Mario stepped out into the slightly chilly air. He straightened his scarf, looking around, and broke into a huge grin upon seeing the woman sitting on a picnic blanket.

“Ah, there is my sweet E,” he said, grinning as he took a seat with her.

“Hello, M,” said Elizabeth, and giggled. There was no need for them to use code anymore, Mario having been accepted as an ally to the druids upon intercepting the message from Dark Core, but they still enjoyed using it.

“So, have you come up to better see the stars?” asked Mario. “You can see them very well from your little village, but you are of course welcome to look through my telescope.”

“While that is a generous offer, I didn’t come to have a picnic with the stars,” said Elizabeth with a giggle. “Just the man of the stars.”

Mario smiled at her. “Well then, let us eat! What did you bring me?”

“Your favourite things,” said Elizabeth. She opened the lid of the picnic basket and first took out some home-made candies. She also brought out some sandwiches, a few cakes, and a thermos of hot tea. The tea had always been there, even from way back when Elizabeth had hiked from her home all the way up to the observatory to give the astronomer some liquid relief.

“Your candies are the most delicious I have ever tasted,” said Mario as he took a candy out of the bag and popped it into his mouth. “You must infuse them with your own natural sweetness.”

“Oh, Mario, you’re too cute,” said Elizabeth, giggling. She kissed him before she could think too much about it, then sat back, blushing. She picked up a sandwich and unwrapped the paper that kept it from falling apart in transit.

“Thank you, sweet Elizabeth,” said Mario. Elizabeth nibbled at her sandwich, her cheeks still burning. It was hard to eat while smiling.

After their simple dinner was eaten, the two of them sat together looking out at the sky. The mountains were great hulking shapes of darkness, not the blue-tinged shapes that they’d been once upon a time. Elizabeth remembered a time when the moon had picked out the leaves of the trees in Hollow Woods in silver.

“It’s just not the same without the moon,” said Elizabeth. Mario put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him.

“Yes, I have been meaning to ask about that,” said Mario. “If, that is, I am allowed.”

“You’re an honorary druid now, almost,” said Elizabeth. “Ask away.”

“Okay,” said Mario. He was silent for a moment before continuing. “Many times now over the past few years, I have had people writing to me to ask where the moon is. And it is there, I can just barely see its surface through my telescope. But it is not lit. Can you tell me why that is?”

“Yes,” said Elizabeth. “It’s a sad story, though.”

“I would hear it, if that is okay,” said Mario.

“Okay.” Elizabeth didn’t turn to look at him, she just continued staring out over the woods. Her fingers played with the fringe of her shawl. “Around two years ago, one of the Soul Riders went missing. It was all over the news.” She closed her eyes. “Of course it would be, Anne was famous and the daughter of a wealthy family. When she… when she disappeared, the sun went out.”

“I remember that,” said Mario. “There was a solar eclipse, according to all of the authorities. I thought that it was something else, though, there was nothing predicting an eclipse or anything of the sort. But it returned a few hours later.”

“That isn’t the real sun, Mario,” said Elizabeth. “It’s a false one, created by magic.”

“Created by the druids?” asked Mario. It would be so easy to say yes, to lie to him. But Elizabeth was done with lying to the man she loved.

“No,” said Elizabeth. “It was created by someone magical, but not us. It’s more like a large star, but not a sun. Just a source giving light and life to all of the plants and living things on earth. Last winter, it began to fail.” They were running out of time.

“This explains so much,” said Mario. “And because the sun in space has gone out, as you say, that would give a reason for the moon to not be illuminated.”

“Exactly,” said Elizabeth. Now she turned to Mario, tears shining in her eyes. “We’re going to bring the sun back, though, Mario, I promise you that. I can’t say how or when, but just know that we are doing all that we can to bring her back.”

“I do not doubt you at all,” said Mario. “You shall return the moon to its rightful illumination in the night sky.”

“Yes, I will,” said Elizabeth. “And I know that you will help me as much as you are able. But for now, let’s not talk about work.”

“Talking about work on dates is quite rude,” said Mario. “I am sorry for bringing it up.”

“No, it’s okay,” said Elizabeth. “Now you won’t be wondering about that anymore.” She blinked her tears away, and instead smiled at Mario.

“Yes, that is true,” said Mario. “Let’s just admire the beauty of the night sky. And of you.” Elizabeth kissed him again, giggling at his cheesiness.


End file.
